Early Works: Save The Past, Save The Future
by Cityracer
Summary: They had no warning, no way of knowing everything this enemy has to offer. An impossible victory, but is it even possible to conquer the unbeatable? When hope has abandoned you, who is your ally? Who is there to guide you through the battle? Review PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is one of my first stories. My newer stories will actually be planned out and hopefully read by a Beta. **

**Author: Hey guys, I'm taking a break from "The X Chronicles" We still have Masuto in the commentary**

**Masuto: I don't know why, it's not even my story**

**Author: Too bad, you signed the contract**

**Masuto: You forged my writing**

**Author: How else would I get you to agree?**

**Masuto: It's illegal, you shouldn't do that**

**Author: So, the power used on the set is being illegally stolen**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own any Dragonball stuff**

**Author: Three, two, one, and action**

**Intro**

A dark and evil force is waiting, watching the Z fighters. A spirit bomb just destroyed Majin Buu. The Namek Dragon Balls have brought earth and its people back. Everyone is rejoicing. Little did they know that an evil plot was being brewed up. Ever since Goku fought against King Piccolo, they've been watched. This adversary was just collecting data the whole time. It saw Goku get the Ultra divine water, as well as kill King Piccolo. It has seen the fight against Piccolo Jr, the Fight against Cell, and beyond. Waiting in the shadows, this enemy has been there. Now, was the time for an attack. In a cave, on some unknown planet, the enemy couldn't help but laugh, a deadly threat was about to challenge the Z fighters. Will they be ready, or will they perish? They had no warning, no way of knowing everything this enemy had to offer. An impossible victory, but is it even possible to conquer the unbeatable? When hope has abandoned you, who is your ally? Who is there to guide you through the battle?

**Chapter 1**

**This may or may not suck. I'm not good at stuff like this.**

It was an ordinary Thursday. Goten, and Goku were sleeping away, while Gohan was getting ready for school. Three months ago, Goku defeated Majin Buu with a spirit bomb. It was the toughest battle that Goku was ever in. "Breakfasts ready," Chichi shouted throughout the house. She didn't have to repeat herself. In an instant, Goku, Gohan and Goten were at the table. What looked like a feast for two hundred, was just a single meal to them. All three of them ate at an incredible pace, and after just eight minutes, all the food was gone. Gohan left for school, while Goku and Goten went to train. It was nearly lunch time, when they felt three incredibly huge power levels. Without word, they chased them down. When they arrived, Krillin and #18 were just getting there as well. In the shadows, were the three massive powers, but they were hidden by the darkness. "Who are you?" Goku asked seriously.

"Why not wait for the rest of your friends, Goku," answered a deep male voice, "Then you can die together." "How do you know my name?" Goku asked surprised. "All will be revealed in time," replied the figure. Goku stopped asking questions, he knew that he wouldn't get answers until everyone else got there. Shortly after, Vegeta, Trunks, and Yamcha arrived. Tien and Chiaotzu weren't going to show, everyone already knew that. Gohan couldn't come, because if he cut out of school early, Chichi would kill him. "Well, looks like everyone who's going to show is here," stated the guy in the shadows as he and the other two stepped in the sunlight, "My name is Cypher. The others are Garcot and Felcia." Cypher was Human like had metal claws, solid yellow eyes, and a very muscular build. He was also the strongest of the three and the leader.

Garcot is a black dragon. He a long neck, silver back spikes, thick long tail, thin towards the end, spiked tip, silver horn head, claws and teeth that are razor sharp. He has red eyes and wings. He was the bulkiest and tallest, but not very bright at all. Felcia is a half cat, half wolf female with white pointy ears, black fur, blue eyes, and a long messy furry tail. "Now, explain yourself, how do you know my name?" Goku demanded. "You see Goku," Cypher started, "I've been watching you and your friends for years." "Why have you been watching us?" Goku asked. "Many years ago, one of you ancestors killed my father, now I'm here to get revenge," answered Cypher, "I've been waiting for the right time to strike and this is it." Vegeta spoke up, "You fool, if you had been watching Kakarot, you'd know that you can't win, Kakarot is stronger then you are." "You're right, I can't win… yet," replied Cypher.

"What do you mean yet?" Goku asked. Cypher didn't reply, instead, he and his minions attacked. In order to crush Goku's and Vegeta's spirits, Cypher attacked Goten and Trunks, while Garcot attacks Goku and Felcia attacks Vegeta. Yamcha, Krillin, and #18 are unable to attack, because they aren't strong enough.

***Garcot VS Goku (takes place at the same time as Felcia VS Vegeta and Cypher VS Goten and Trunks)***

Garcot charged at Goku, but Goku was able to dodge. Goku powered up as much as he could without going Super Saiyan 3. Garcot and Goku went into a speed attack, trading blows with each other. Even without Super Saiyan 3, Goku dominated the battle by far. "There's no way you can win, give up now," Goku stated. "Just wait until I use my ultimate technique," replied Garcot. Garcot powered up a red blast in his mouth. Goku however, prepared for an ever so familiar attack. "KA ME HA ME HA!" he yelled as he sent the beam at Garcot. At the same time, Garcot fired his energy beam. Goku had lowered his power somewhat threw the battle, so it would be more equal. The blasts met between the two and neither was going anywhere. Garcot was at his max, but Goku was nowhere near his. Goku powered up again, and his Kamehameha wave easily pushed Garcot's blast back. The blast hit Garcot and sent him crashing into the ground. Goku felt a power drop severely. He looked over to see that it was Trunks.

**Author: I was going to make it longer, but I've decided to make it end here**

**Masuto: Darn, I wanted to see the other two battles**

**Author: Don't worry; I'll work as hard as I can to get the next chapter out**

**Masuto: Ok, but make sure you don't slack**

**Author: You know me**

**Masuto: That's what worries me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author: Well, now I'm on to my second chapter, I'm beginning to feel more comfortable with this type of Fanfiction**

**Masuto: Good, I didn't want you to go back to my stories, even I need a break**

**Author: Don't get too comfortable, this is only one story**

**Masuto: Don't worry; I'm still ready for your return to "The X Chronicles"**

**Author: Well, with what I have planned for this story, it could be quite some time**

**Masuto: I hope so, this story has had much more views then the other stories did at this point**

**Author: Let's hope it keeps this up; I don't own any part of Dragonball **

***Felcia VS Vegeta***

As Felcia charged at Vegeta, he charged at her. Moments before they collided, Vegeta powered up to his maximum. They both punched and hit each other's fists. Vegeta attempted to land a kick, but Felcia was too fast and managed to dodge it. Felcia put her hands on Vegeta's head and kicked him in the back. He was slammed into the ground. "You may be a Super Saiyan, but there's nothing super about you," Felcia mocked. Vegeta was ticked off at the comment. He looked over too see Goku kicking Garcot's butt. "I will not let Kakarot out do me!" Vegeta yelled as he came at Felcia kicking and punching. Still, Felcia was too fast and was able to dodge every attack. Vegeta jumped back and prepared an attack. "Final Flash!" he yelled as he sent the attack at Felcia. Felcia was hit directly. Then, Vegeta felt a power drop sharply. He looked to see his son badly injured.

***Cypher VS Goten and Trunks***

Unlike Garcot and Felcia, Cypher didn't just go in bluntly. He came at them, but landed on a rock, waiting for them to make their move. They attempt to use the fusion technique. "Fu," Goten and Trunks said at the same time, "Sion Ha." However, just before they finished, Cypher appeared behind them. He whacked Goten into the ground and kicked Trunks in the gut and slammed him into Goten. "You're supposed to let us finish!" Trunks yelled angrily. "You think I'm an idiot?" asked Cypher, "I know that if you fused, I'd stand no chance." Goten turned to Trunks, "let's try it again, Trunks." "Fu," they started. However, Cypher shot an energy blast at each of them. Now they knew that fusion wasn't an option. So, they both powered up to their max. Recently, they had both achieved Super Saiyan 2. Cypher was ready for this.

"Do you honestly believe that you can defeat me without being able to use Fusion?" he asked laughing. "We can't just give up," replied Goten. "Fine by me," Cypher stated, "but it's going to cost you your lives." Goten and Trunks split up and attacked from opposite sides. Goten came with a kick from behind, while Trunks came from the front with a punch. Cypher grabbed Goten's leg and threw him at Trunks. Before they could even get back up, Cypher was there beating the crap out of them. They both managed to get away, however now they were weakened and bleeding. Again, they separated for an attack. Cypher appeared behind Trunks and kicked him in the back, causing his back to break. As Trunks hit the ground, his power dropped greatly. He was alive, but he could no longer move. While Goten was distracted, Cypher appeared with his hand in Goten's face. He charged a blast ready to blow Goten into oblivion.

However, just before Cypher finished, he was punched in the face and slammed into the ground. "Gohan, you're here," Goten stated happily. "Hey little bro," Gohan replied. Gohan took a serious face and turned towards Cypher who was just getting up from the attack. "Gohan?" asked Cypher, "when did you get here?" "I don't know how you know my name," Gohan answered, "but I'm going to make sure you don't get out of here." Cypher jumped back and his minions took their place on either side of him. "We better get going," Cypher said. "Tell us Cypher," Goku started, "What did you mean by you can't win yet?" "Well Goku, if you must know, this attack wasn't supposed to win," answered Cypher. "Then what is the reason?" asked Goku. "Simple, you see, I have the ability to Time Travel," replied Cypher. "That still doesn't answer my question," Goku stated.

"When I was gathering information, I found out that Bulma has been working on a time machine since the defeat of Cell. So, you send one person after me, you got three days until I come back, so send someone quick. It will be more fun that way. Send whoever you choose to the ten days before the Cell games, I'll be waiting," Cypher answered. "How will going to the past allow you to beat us?" asked Goku. Cypher smirked, "another ability of mine is to take someone's DNA and modify myself with it. After I get DNA from you, Vegeta, Gohan, and Future Trunks, I won't be defeated by any of you." Gohan shot a full power blast at Cypher, but before it hit, Cypher and his minions disappeared into the past. "We need get the time machine," Gohan started, "but first we need to get Trunks to the lookout, so Dende can heal him."

Vegeta picked up Trunks and the Z fighters headed for the lookout. As they were flying, they discussed who would go back in time. "Hey Goku," Krillin started, "If we can only send one back in time, who's it going to be?" "I think Gohan would be the best choice," answered Goku. When they got to the lookout, Dende was waiting for them. As he began to heal Trunks, he noticed an issue. "I'm not able to heal Trunks all the way. Due to how bad his back was broke, he's going to need about five days bed rest before he's fully healed." Vegeta didn't like that, but he knew that it was the only way. The Z fighters headed to Capsule Corp. to get the time machine. They explained what to Bulma and how they needed to use the time machine to go after him. "I have a time machine, but…" she started, "I'll just show you." The time machine was a block that had wires showing and a fan underneath it.

However, this was not the problem. Inside, was very little room, certainly not enough for Gohan. "What is this woman!" Vegeta yelled. "All I had to work with was the remains of the one Cell came here with," replied Bulma. "It may fit Goten and Trunks if they squeezed, but that can't happen, because we only have three days and Trunks needs five days to recover," Vegeta retorted. "What do we do now?" asked Krillin. "The only thing we can do," Goku replied, "we're going to have to send Goten alone." "I guess that's all we can do," stated Yamcha. "Ok, I'll do it," Goten started, "but first, can we eat?" This caused everyone to fall over. After lunch, Goten was ready to go. "Listen Goten," Bulma began, "If you need to, you can use the time machine four times." Goten waved good bye to everyone, as the door closed. The time machine went into the air, before disappearing into the time stream. Goten was on his own.

**Author: Now, we can finally get into some real action**

**Masuto: Good, because I hate intros**

**Author: What's so bad about them?**

**Masuto: They're slow and boring**

**Author: Not always**

**Masuto: Yours are**

**Author: Hey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author: We're finally in the past**

**Masuto: I thought you would make it at a different time period**

**Author: That would be what**

**Masuto: Sometime during the seven years between Cell and Buu**

**Author: How would Cypher get Goku's DNA?**

**Masuto: Easy go to The Otherworld Tournament**

**Author: The only way to get there would be to die and that would be stupid**

**Masuto: Good point, let's get to the disclaimer now**

**Author: I don't own any part of Dragonball**

**Masuto: Let the story begin**

**Author: One more thing, Goten ****WILL**** seem stressed at first, but don't worry**

When the time machine landed, it did not land on solid ground. Instead, it landed in a lake. Goten activated the door opener, but the water was not allowing it to work. Water began to fill the cockpit. He had two choices, destroy the time machine and get stuck here, or attempt to open the door without damaging it and risk drowning. Goten went with the latter option. He kept hitting the button again and again, but no luck. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a manual opener. He pushed it in and turned it. The lock came open and Goten managed to open the door and get out. However, he was not out of the woods yet. Now, the time machine was sinking and soon would fall into a deep trench and be lost forever. Goten didn't even have time to go to the surface for air. He had to charge up to Super Saiyan in order to recover it in time. He managed to capsulize the makeshift time machine and grab the capsule.

As he approached the surface, he noticed ever so familiar powers heading his way. He quickly jumped out of the lake and headed into the forest. As Goten was trying to hide, he realized something, his power wasn't being suppressed. So, he was an open target. He hid his power and ran deeper into the forest. He couldn't feel Cypher's power anywhere. "He must be hiding it, so no one can find him," Goten thought aloud. He then realized that the time machine capsule was left at the spot he was last at. He really needed to act fast, the Z fighters would be arriving at that spot. He powered up to Super Saiyan and ran as fast as he could. He made to the spot and managed to grab the capsule. If he was just a second later, he would've been spotted. Goten quickly powered down as he ran into the forest once again. The Z fighters had split up and now were searching throughout for the power they felt.

Goten felt Vegeta nearby, so he hid underneath a rock hoping he wouldn't be spotted from the air. Luckily, he wasn't noticed. The only one that he could not sense was Piccolo. Goten assumed that this was the point where Piccolo was in the time chamber. Goten was very careful to make sure where everyone is. He knew where Vegeta was, as well as Tien, Yamcha, Goku, and Gohan. He knew it was safe to escape. He turned around and walked right into Future Trunks. "Who are you and why do you look like Goku?" asked Trunks. "My name is… Takeo," replied Goten, "and, umm I don't know who Goku is." Trunks was not an idiot and knew that Goten was lying. "I know you're lying, so you must have a reason to lie, tell me who you are, or I'll alert the others," Trunks demanded. Goten didn't want to say anything, but he didn't want to jeopardize being found out.

"You can't tell anyone," Goten started, "my name is Goten and like you, I'm from the future." "How is that possible?" asked Trunks, "Only two time machines exist, the one I came in and the one Cell came in." "The Cell came in, it was used to make the one I came in," replied Goten. "Why did you come here and why do you look like Goku?" Trunks asked. "I look like Goku, because he's my father," Goten answered, "I came here, because an enemy who is able to time travel came here to get stronger, so he could beat us up in my time." It was a lot for Trunks to take in, but he managed to process it quickly. "Don't worry, Goten," Trunks stated, "I won't tell anyone, if you promise to meet me here every night and tell me how your mission is going. You should also wear a hat or change your hair style, just in case."

"Ok, I'll come here every night, thanks for keeping my secret," Goten replied. He quickly disappeared into the forest. He was glad that Trunks agreed to keep his secret safe. He knew that the Trunks of his time couldn't keep anyone's secret. Suddenly, Goten heard Cypher's voice in his head. "Goten, I can't believe that they chose you to come after me," stated Cypher laughing. "I was the only one able to go back. The time machine was able to fit me and Trunks, but Trunks is still healing," replied Goten. "I was hoping, hoping that I would have a challenge," started Cypher, "but I guess I can still have fun watching you struggle." "I may be far weaker than you, but I will find a way to defeat you and then I'll make you pay for what you did to Trunks," Goten answered, "I know that even if I can't, someone else will."

"You seem to be more serious and less naive then normal. Just know this, once I get the DNA I need, I'll be invincible. No one will challenge me, not you, not anyone," Cypher said laughing. "Cell thought that he was perfect, but in the end, he was defeated," Goten stated, "How do you know you won't lose?" "Cell didn't calculate everything correctly, but I have prepared for everything possible," Cypher retorted. Using his psychic powers, Cypher allowed only Goten to sense his position.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: Thanks for all the views, this has set a record views and broken it on the day after**

**Masuto: How come this is more popular than the ones with me in it?**

**Author: It uses a character that everyone knows very well**

**Masuto: My stories are labeled under Raditz**

**Author: Raditz was in what, three episodes? **

**Masuto: So, you say that he's one of your favorite enemies**

**Author: I think he's the best after Cell, but most others don't**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own any part of Dragonball**

**Author: Get ready, action**

Goten took off after Cypher attempting to gather any clues to his next move. When he got to Cypher's last known location, as he expected, Cypher had disappeared. Goten began to observe the area for any hints on what he could do. Suddenly, he felt many powers surround him. Very many different looking creatures were the sources. It was an ambush, the must be some kind of grunts. Suddenly, Felcia flew in. "Good, Goten, you've arrived, still as gullible as ever," she stated. "So," Goten started, "Cypher sent you to kill me?" "No," answered Felcia, "I'm here, so Cypher can see how much your power has improved since your last fight. You're going to need you full power if you even hope to defeat these grunts. Don't worry about the others sensing you. I put a big bubble in the area, that only those in the bubble can sense you." Goten shot a blast at Felcia, but she quickly flew out of the area and suppressed her energy.

The grunts then attacked Goten and expected a victory. Goten powered up to Super Saiyan 2. He did keep his power suppressed some, so that Cypher would not know his real power. Goten's power seemed to be quite a bit lower than Garcot's, (the weakest of the three) when it was really just above. None of the grunts managed to even touch Goten. Goten easily destroyed them with three energy attacks. He used two basic attacks and one Kamehameha wave. It was now nearly Sunset and Goten needed some place to sleep. Luckily, he brought plenty of Zeni with him. He flew to a nearby city and rented a room at the most expensive hotel there was. The sun was just beginning to set, but Goten was tired already. As he lay in bed, he began to think about how he's going to defeat Cypher. He also thought about what Cypher had said, "You seem less naive and more serious."

Goten never thought he was very naive, but he did notice that he was being a little too serious. He hadn't noticed it until now, but when he thinks about it, ever since Cypher nearly killed Trunks, he had been more stressed. Goten figured that he need to relax, but he was unable to with Cypher on the loose. He was nearly certain that Cypher would give him clues. Cypher obviously wanted someone to challenge him, someone he could toy with. Goten slowly drifted asleep. The next thing he knew, he was in a weird looking place. It reminded him of the time chamber. The only difference was that this place had an endless grid as well. Goten then realized he was in Super Saiyan 2. Then, Cypher suddenly appeared in front of him. "Cypher, where did you take me?" Goten asked. "You are asleep Goten," Cypher answered, "I'm contacting you, so you at least have a chance of finding me."

"When I find you, you'll wish that you never showed your face," Goten retorted. "You seem very stressed out," Cypher started, "Is it because I nearly killed Trunks, or is it because you are the last hope of your time? Don't worry, next time I'll make sure to finish the job." Goten charged at Cypher, but went right through him. "I'd prefer it if you were less stressed when you come after me, so tomorrow, I'm not going to do anything, your free to do whatever you want," stated Cypher, "Use this day well, it's the only one you've got." Goten woke up from his dream. It was four thirty in the morning. He couldn't sleep, so he left the hotel and decided what he was going to do. "I have an entire day to relax," Goten thought aloud, "how am I going to spend it?" He then had an idea. Future Trunks knows about Goten being from the future. In his time, Trunks is his best friend.

"Even though this Trunks is from a different timeline, he can't be much different," Goten said to himself. The only problem is that Trunks was at the lookout waiting for his second day of training (I don't know if he was there the whole time or not). Luckily, everyone was sleeping and Piccolo was in the time chamber. Goten knew that it would be too dangerous, since he looks exactly like his dad. He remembered what Trunks had said about how he should change his hairstyle, or getting a hat. Goten went to the nearest open clothing shop and began looking at hats. He tried on top hats to cowboy hats. None seemed to look right. Eventually, Goten found a baseball cap that worked just fine. While he was there, he also decided to get some new clothes. He got a solid color red t-shirt and jean pants. He headed to the lookout to find Trunks. It was dawn when Goten got there.

Carefully, Goten snuck in making sure to avoid any and every one. He almost ran into Mr. Popo, but he managed to avoid him by taking a detour. Trunks was just coming out of the bedroom he was using. He seemed surprised to see Goten. "Goten? We're only supposed to meet in that forest," Trunks stated. "Hey Trunks, I have a day before I need to go after that enemy," Goten started, "and I was wondering if you would spend the day with me." Trunks didn't know how to respond. To think someone he barely knew would ask him to spend the day with them. When Trunks saw the eagerness on Goten's face, he couldn't say no. "Sure, I'll spend the day with you," replied Trunks, "but let me change out of this armor."

**Author: Do you like this Future Trunks and Goten bonding? I did it for a filler chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author: This story has broken my record views three days in a row and counting**

**Masuto: By the time this is released, it will be more than three days of record breaking**

**Author: Maybe, but forty three views is hard to beat, but I bet plenty of others have gotten way above that**

**Masuto: If you advertised on national TV, you'd have millions of views**

**Author: I can't do that, I'm not rich**

**Masuto: With street fights, I could get enough**

**Author: Zeni is not valid in any country**

**Masuto: The author doesn't on any part of Dragonball**

Goten was glad that Trunks agreed to spend the day with him. If fact, he was so excited, he almost didn't sense Vegeta coming his way. Goten had to act fast. He looked for ways to escape, but could not find one. With Vegeta coming towards him, Goten didn't even have time to run. Vegeta was now right in front of him, but Goten wasn't there. Just before Vegeta had got in sight, Goten managed to fly up to the ceiling. Vegeta just continued to walk, when the time machine capsule fell out of Goten's pocket and on to the floor. The noise of it colliding with the ground caught Vegeta's attention. He walked up to the capsule and picked it up. Then, he continued his journey through the halls. Goten flew back on to the ground. Now, Vegeta had his only way back home. Goten didn't know what to do. Trunks walked out of the room at that time. He noticed that something was up.

"Goten, tell me what's wrong," Trunks stated. "Vegeta, he was coming this way and I flew to the ceiling. My time machine capsule hit the floor and he picked it up and took it with him," Goten answered. Trunks thought for a minute. "I'll get it back, you stay here," stated Trunks. As Trunks went to try and get Goten's time machine back, Goten followed. Trunks tried many things to get it back. However, Vegeta wouldn't give it back until he saw what was in it. When they got to the open part of the lookout, Vegeta lifted his arm to throw the capsule. However, just before he threw it, he heard something. He turned around to see what it was. Then next thing he knew, a Kamehameha wave was heading his way. As Vegeta was dodging it, the capsule flew out of his hand. Goten who just released the blast, was the only one who saw the capsule roll off the lookout.

By taking a detour through the lookout, Goten was able to avoid Vegeta, who was trying to find the source of the attack, and jump after the capsule. He had to hold on to his hat, so it wouldn't fall off. Trunks noticed Goten jumping off the lookout and went after him. Goten caught the capsule and stopped. What he didn't know was that he was now eye level with Korin. After a moment of awkward silence, Goten flew away from the tower as fast as he could. Within just a few minutes, Trunks had caught up. "So Goten, what do you want to go do?" asked Trunks. "I don't know," replied Goten, "Let's just wander a city and find something to do." The first city they came to was East City. They landed and began to search for things to do. Almost immediately, the found a fighting challenge on the streets. Goten's eyes lit up, he loved fighting and the more fighting he could do, the better.

"Trunks over here, I'm going to enter this street fight," Goten said as he walked into the ring. "The entry fee is ten thousand Zeni, kid," stated some man in a suit. Goten pulled out some Zeni and gave it to the man. The fighter in the ring came at Goten with a kick. However, with one punch, Goten easily defeated the fighter. The crowd was awe. After a few seconds, the guy in the suit spoke up. "Before you receive your prize, please tell everyone your name." Goten almost said his name, when he noticed to familiar people in the crowd. He saw Goku and Gohan in Super Saiyan, who were both curious as to the speed of Goten's attack. Trunks noticed them to. They both knew that they should meet up down the street. "My name is Takeo," Goten stated. Goten was given his prize money and he tried to get out of there as quickly as he could. However, just after he turned the corner, he ran into Goku and Gohan.

"I saw your fight," Goku started, "That was some good speed, have you been trained?" Goten was glad that he had that disguise on. "No," Goten replied, "I haven't been trained." "Really," Goku stated, "Your speed is great for your age then. Anyway, my name is Goku and this is my son, Gohan." Goten was a little nervous being so close to the Past versions of Goku and Gohan. All he really wanted to do was get out of the conversation as fast as he could. Gohan noticed something familiar about Goten. He was staring without even realizing it. Goten was worried that he would be found out. Once Gohan realized that he was staring, he was embarrassed. "Sorry for staring Takeo," Gohan started, "It just that you seem very familiar to me, I don't know why." "Must just be coincidence," replied Goten, "Anyway, I better be going." Goten was glad that he managed to get out of the conversation.

The rest of the day was fun for both Goten and Trunks. When it was over, Goten was glad that he was able to spend the day with Trunks. The fact that he was also from the future made him much easier to be around. Trunks went back to the lookout, while Goten went back to his hotel. Goten was now back to his old and happy self.

**Author: Decided that this story didn't need to be completely serious**

**Masuto: This may be filler, but I certainly enjoyed it**

**Author: If I just had story progression, it would be way too short**

**Masuto: Yeah, your pattern of seven chapters just won't work for this story **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author: Ok, back to the main storyline**

**Masuto: I wonder what Goten is going to do to beat Cypher?**

**Author: I'm not going to tell you that would be a major spoiler**

**Masuto: Oh come on, I won't tell anyone**

**Author: If I told you, everyone else would know**

**Masuto: I don't like to wait for the stories**

**Author: I've been releasing a chapter a day**

**Masuto: Fine, I'll wait for you to get the next chapters done**

**Author: I don't own any part of Dragonball**

**Masuto: Let the story begin**

As Goten laid his head on the pillow, he knew that Cypher would contact him in his sleep, but he didn't care. He had made a friend, that's all that mattered to him. Sure enough, Cypher contacted him once again. However, Cypher looked slightly different and less bulky. "Goten, you really are gullible, aren't you?" asked Cypher, "While you were out enjoying yourself, I managed to get Vegeta's DNA just after you left the lookout and my power rose greatly." "You killed him?" Goten asked. "No, in fact he didn't even know," replied Cypher. "Why would you even care?" asked Goten. "Easy, this timeline has its own version of me, and I want to let the other me have the fun of destroying Earth's strongest warriors as well," retorted Cypher. "Somehow I will defeat you," Goten stated, "until then, I'm not going to let you get me down." "Good," replied Cypher, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear, it will be more satisfying when I crush you spirit."

"You couldn't crush me no matter how hard you try," Goten replied. This time, Cypher was the one who was angered. "You better watch what you say," Cypher fumed, "You don't want me to kill you now, do you?" "You won't," Goten started, "You seem to enjoy a challenge." "You think you've figured me out, do you?" asked Cypher, "You haven't, not even close. Before I go, I'm going to tell you one thing. You better be careful tomorrow, I have something special in store, just for you." "What are you planning?" asked Goten. "If I told you now, that would ruin the surprise," Cypher answered. Cypher cut further communication with Goten. Just like last time, the end of the communication caused him to awake. This time however, it was not dark out, it was early morning. Goten quickly got dressed and prepared for the day.

He couldn't help but wonder what Cypher had planned. Not that Goten was worried, because he wasn't. He was excited that now he could finally have a challenge. Goten decided that he should follow Goku and Gohan. Especially Goku, because he was going to die during the Cell games and then Cypher's plans would be foiled. Goten didn't like that the reason he was going to protect his dad only for him to die anyway, but he did know that he shouldn't change the past if doesn't have to. Goten put on his normal clothes, but kept the hat, just in case. He decided to check out of the hotel, so he could be close, just in case. He also knew that Cypher wouldn't attack at night, considering Cypher's contacting him. He took off and headed to protect his family from Cypher. As he was flying, he didn't notice anything different. "Is Cypher waiting for whatever he has planned, or was he bluffing?" Goten asked himself.

He was so busy, that he forgot to eat and now his stomach was making him pay for it. Unable to resist the hunger, Goten stopped at a restaurant in the first City he came to. He ate faster than they could bring the food out. After just fifteen minutes, Goten consumed 643,000 thousand Zeni worth of food. He paid the bill and continued his journey. Still, whatever Cypher was going to do hadn't happened yet. Goten was starting to doubt that Cypher was telling the truth. "He must just be doing this to get under my skin," Goten concluded. After he finally got there, it was about ten thirty in the morning. Goku and Gohan were just lying in the grass. Goten made sure to keep his power hidden and hide in the trees. All he really wanted to do was join them, but he knew that he couldn't do that. Then, Goten noticed movement in the trees. It was Garcot. Goten was going to confront Garcot, but it was Garcot who confronted Goten.

"So, you're here, Good" stated Garcot, "Good, this exactly how Cypher intended." "Last night, Cypher said he was planning something, what is it?" asked Goten. "Oh, you'll see," answered Garcot. "When is he going to start it?" Goten asked. "Soon, very soon," replied Garcot, "In fact, you should notice the effects in just a few minutes." Garcot took off on foot, but Goten decided not to go after him. He was waiting for whatever was going to happen. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was going to involve battling. Goten noticed Vegeta coming out of the time chamber. It was Trunks' turn. However, Cypher's plan was now taking effect. Suddenly, everyone's power has increased greatly and become evil. Not only the Z fighters, but all the humans too. Goten really had a situation on his hands. He doesn't even know if he could win. That's when Goten was punched in the face by the now evil Gohan.

**Author: How will Goten survive? Will he be able to stop this threat? **

**Masuto: Wow, he's going to have his hands full with this one**

**Author: That's for sure I wouldn't want to be Goten right now**

**Masuto: I wish that I could fight along with him**

**Author: Sorry, but you're not included in this story**

**Masuto: Can you get back to my stories soon?**

**Author: Why? You said that you liked this break**

**Masuto: Well, now I'm bored out of my mind**

**Author: See you guys later, until next time, bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author: Lucky chapter number seven is here**

**Masuto: This better not be the last chapter of the story**

**Author: Don't worry it's not the last chapter, not even close**

**Masuto: Good, this is an awesome story**

**Author: Suck up, we both have opinions, but that doesn't make it so**

**Masuto: I'm not sucking up to you, I have no reason to**

**Author: Yes you do, if I wanted to, I could make your next story a torture story**

**Masuto: You wouldn't do that, you want to make realistic stories**

**Author: I don't own any part of Dragonball **

Not expecting to be hit, Goten was slammed into the ground, hard. He got back up and prepared for battle. When he sensed how much Goku's and Gohan's power increased, he powered up directly to Super Saiyan 2. Even at his full power, he is on par with evil Gohan at best. Goten was glad that Gohan hadn't unlocked Super Saiyan 2 yet, because if he did, Goten wouldn't stand a chance. Still, with evil Gohan and Goku together, it's nearly impossible for Goten to win. Gohan and Goku charged at Goten. He took a defensive position waiting for the incoming attack. As many punches and kicks headed his way, he matched them blow for blow. Goten didn't want to hurt them, so he just took the defense, hoping they would just tire out. Of course, he knew that would not happen, but he didn't want to attack them. Suddenly, his battle got a lot tougher. Now, millions of infected humans joined the battle.

They began to pile on Goten. He managed to push them away. He took to the air and planned his next move. He noticed Future Trunks didn't become stronger or evil. Goten wondered why that Trunks wasn't effected by whatever was causing this. Then it came to him. "Cypher must have made it only effect people of this timeline," Goten thought aloud, "That means he must be fighting too. I better get to him." The first thing Goten had to do was escape this battle. He then remembered a technique his father taught him. He was told that is was Tien's move. Goten jumped into the direction of the sun. "Solar Flare," he shouted. Goten looked at Goku and Gohan. "Don't worry," Goten whispered, "I'll stop Cypher, and I will save you." He then flew as fast as he could away from the battle. While he was flying, Cypher contacted him. "Well Goten," Cypher started, "I told you that you'd be surprised."

"So, I assume the only way to stop this would be to defeat you, am I right?" asked Goten. "You are wrong," Cypher answered, "all you have to do is survive until nightfall." "Why would you make it so easy?" Goten asked. "You think I made the decision, the technique only lasts for nine hours," Cypher replied. "Not a very good technique, is it?" Goten mocked. "You little brat," Cypher retorted, "You won't be mocking me when Cell attacks you. The infection made him as strong as fat Majin Buu." "I thought it only affects people of this timeline," Goten said puzzled. "You fool," Cypher began, "It affects everyone except who I choose not to be affected. I didn't have it affect Future Trunks, because on your own you'd certainly die, and I want to test you before the real battle, I'm going to be the one to kill you, no one else. Now, don't change the subject. There is no way you can defeat Cell." "If I avoid him," Goten stated, "I won't have to worry about it." "You really think that you can just avoid Cell? Sorry to disappoint you, but his speed has increased as well," answered Cypher,

"If you survive, you may prove yourself to be a worthy opponent, but I doubt it. Just try to survive; I can't lose my only competition." Goten had arrived at the lookout shortly after. When he got there, Trunks had defeated nearly everyone. All that was left was Vegeta, who was quickly overwhelming Trunks. Goten landed to help him out. "It's you," Trunks started, "what's happening Goten? And why are we the only ones not affected?" Vegeta charged at the both of them and they both took a defensive stance and countered the attacks. "It's the enemy I'm after," Goten stated as he was blocking Vegeta's attacks, "he said it was some kind of technique that only lasts about nine hours. He's only doing this to play games." "So, all we need to do is survive, that's not too hard," Trunks replied, "but tell me, how strong is this guy anyway?" "He's incredibly strong," Goten answered, "I don't even stand a chance in a fight against him."

"Then why doesn't he just finish you off himself?" asked Trunks. "He likes opposition, if he took me out, he wouldn't have anyone to oppose him," stated Goten. He started to make a push to defeat Vegeta. Goten punched Vegeta in the gut, then came behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Vegeta fell to the ground unconscious. "That's one less to deal with, for now," started Goten, "we better hide somewhere; Cell's power has increased above mine." Trunks hadn't had the chance to feel Cell's increased energy. When he sensed Cell's new power, he was stunned. Cell's power had increased proportionally higher compare to everyone else. "We need to move, now," began Trunks, "He's coming right towards us, and he'll be here in a few minutes at most. We won't stand a chance." They both suppressed their power and flew away from the lookout as fast as they possibly could.

However, just a few minutes into flight, they noticed someone behind them, also suppressing their energy. Whoever it was, was too far away to see. So, Goten and Trunks landed to wait for whoever or whatever it was following them. While they waited, they just hoped it was not Cell. If it was, they were going to need to flee. It is their only chance and even then, the odds of escaping were minimal at best. Then, whoever was following them landed. There was no turning back now.

**Author: Ok, this chapter took quite some time, but after three days, it's finally done**

**Masuto: Well it's about time you crank another chapter out, I was tired of waiting**

**Author: Maybe if you weren't so impatient**

**Masuto: I can be as impatient as I want you can't do anything about it**

**Author: I could invite DarkFoxKit again**

**Masuto: Don't, crazy people shouldn't ever come on this story**

**Author: DarkFoxKit isn't crazy**

**Masuto: The author isn't going to release chapters as fast, due to a low review count**

**Author: See you guys later, bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author: This story is now my longest story ever**

**Masuto: It's about time you make a story with more than seven chapters**

**Author: Completely true, but let's hope it has more than twenty thousand words in the end**

**Masuto: For you, that seems like a hefty, but possible goal if you make longer chapters **

**Author: If I ever want to be a Manga writer, I need to make chapters that are longer**

**Masuto: Just remember one thing, don't just explode one chapter's length do it gradually**

**Author: Well, I should go 1,200 - 1,300 words now, then 50 to 100 more every chapter after**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own any part of Dragonball. Let the story begin **

As the pursuer landed, Goten and Trunks got prepared for an attack. Their purser was evil Gohan. A strong, east wind began to blow. Goten powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Trunks knew that he wouldn't even cause any damage in the battle. So he decided that if any infected humans came, he would fight them off. Goten and Gohan were at almost equal powers. It was a moment of silence, while both were deciding to whether or not to attack or take the defensive. In the end, it was Goten who ended the standoff. He came at full speed towards Gohan. As he approached, Gohan sent out a punch. However, just before he got a hit, Goten moved and came around behind Gohan. Goten launched a kick into Gohan's back. Gohan was sent deep into a mountain. Almost immediately, he came out of the rock. The infection made him feel no pain. He countered with a punch so fast, that Goten didn't even see it coming until he was hit in the face.

He quickly recovered and returned Gohan's attacks. They became locked in a close combat battle. Neither seemed to be gaining ground over the other, although Gohan was slowly winning. The speed combat ended when they both kicked each other in the face. Due to being taller, Gohan's kick went in deeper. Both of them went crashing deep into the ground. As they began to recover, millions of infected began to pour into area. It was Trunks' turn to fight. He took the offense to prevent any from reaching Goten. He only knocked them unconscious, since he knew that the infection wouldn't last forever. They piled on to Trunks but he easily managed to get away without injuring them. He couldn't use any energy attacks, and was forced to only use physical. As they were pouring on to him, he kept knocking them out. He was so busy with the ones piling on top of him; he almost didn't see the ones going after Goten.

With Goten still recovering, even the infected humans could defeat him. In order to prevent that, Trunks had to power up to Super Saiyan. He pushed the ones on top of him off. Then, he charged at the ones that were after Goten. They made their move for Goten. They were just inches from his head when Trunks tackled them to the ground. He punched them all in the face, knocking them unconscious. Trunks continued his attack, and shortly after, Goten recovered. Gohan had been waiting the entire time. Goten began to power up a Kamehameha wave. Gohan noticed that and also powered up a Kamehameha wave. "Ka Me," they both started. However, Gohan's was just a screech. "Ha Me," they continued. "Ha!" they finished. The waves came at each other. They weren't huge blasts, but they were concentrated and full of power. They hit directly in the middle.

However, Goten had been weakened and his blast wasn't anywhere near as powerful. Gohan's blast began to push Goten's back. Goten put as much power as he had into the wave. It still wasn't enough. Then, the blasts caused an explosion. The force of the explosion sent Goten into a tree. He slowly rose to his feet. Then, he launched into another speed attack. Gohan was easily winning the battle. Goten began to speak, "When this wears off, I will stop Cypher from doing it again. I only wish that I could talk to you when you're not being controlled by Cypher. This may be a different timeline, but you're still my older brother." Goten could no longer keep up. He was slammed into the ground. Goten noticed something about the attack. It wasn't as fast as normal. "It's almost as if Gohan is fighting Cypher's control," Goten thought to himself. He now had a new idea of how he was going to defeat Gohan.

Gohan flew down to Goten, to finish the battle. "Gohan," Goten started, "I can tell that you're trying to fight Cypher's control. I know that you can do it, don't give up." It was now obvious that Gohan was fighting it. However, he couldn't stop a kick from hitting Goten in the head. He was sent flying across the ground. Gohan was still struggling to break free of Cypher's control. Despite his best efforts, he was unable to stop himself from approaching Goten and powering up another attack. Goten wasn't prepared to give up yet. "You're so close to breaking free from his control," Goten stated. Gohan still couldn't break free. Trunks, who had just finished off the last of the infected, could tell what was happening and decided not to interfere. "You don't want be responsible for killing your own brother, do you?" Goten asked. Gohan was finally freed of Cypher's control. His power returned back to what it was before being infected.

However, he didn't manage to stay conscious. He began to fall forward. Goten caught him before he impacted with the ground. Gohan would not remember what had happened. It was now sunset and the control of everyone wouldn't last much longer. Suddenly, all of the ones that Trunks knocked out got back up. However, instead of attacking they left the area. "That was weird," said a very puzzled Trunks, "I wonder why they just left like that." Goten on the other hand wasn't surprised what so ever. "There's one simple reason why they aren't attacking us," he stated. "What is that?" asked Trunks. "Cypher is returning them to where they were before they were put under his control. He's covering his tracks, he doesn't want to draw any suspicion," Goten answered. Trunks now understood why they had just left. "Then I better get back to the lookout," Trunks started, "you should take Gohan back to where he was last at. You'll need to hurry, because it's almost dark and Gohan is starting to wake up."

"Hey can we move where we meet up at?" Goten asked. He was going to say where, but before he could, Trunks spoke up. "So, you want to keep an eye on your family. Ok then, we'll meet three miles south of their house. That should be about two miles into the forest if I remember right." They went their separate ways, but had to hurry, since it would be nightfall very soon. Goten was glad that he managed to help Gohan break free off Cypher's control. Goten managed to get Gohan back just in time.

**Author: I'm finally done with this chapter; the only problem is my internet isn't working**

**Masuto: At least you got the chapter fully written**

**Author: That's true, but when I'm unable to post it, I get annoyed**

**Masuto: When the fans read this, it will already be posted**

**Author: Well, I know that, but still I like to post it upon chapter completion **

**Masuto: See you next time fans, make sure you leave a review**

**Author: My internet just fixed, now I can post it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author: This chapter is going to have a small time jump**

**Masuto: Does that mean your ending it?**

**Author: No, I'm not done; I'm not even close**

**Masuto: So how many total chapters can we expect?**

**Author: I have a goal of 14 chapters, but I'd like to get at least 20**

**Masuto: Isn't there something you wanted to talk about**

**Author: I noticed the review count is low; don't be afraid to leave one, even if it's as simple as saying if you like it or not, all reviews are welcome **

**Masuto: The author doesn't own Dragonball**

Like normal, Cypher contacted Goten in his sleep. "So Goten, you actually made it through," Cypher started, "I actually thought that I would have to stop the attack." "I'm not going to be defeated so easily," Goten replied, "but if I did lose, why would you let me live if you don't find me a worthy opponent?" "Like I said, I'm going to be the one to have the fun of killing you," stated Cypher, "but if you're not worthy, then I'd get no thrill in the fight and I would leave it to my minions to weaken you, then I'd finish you off." "I'm not going to lose to you," Goten began, "Somehow; I will find a way to beat you." Cypher just laughed and ended the conversation. The next few days seemed to fly by for Goten. He really wasn't bothered by Cypher much. Due to Goten focusing on keeping Cypher from getting Goku's DNA, he managed to collect Gohan's and Trunk's DNA.

Now, it was the day of the Cell games and Goten with the help of Trunks set up a few traps to stall Cypher. It was now time to put them in to action. Cypher was flying directly into the first trap. Goten was waiting and ready. Cypher was flying, when suddenly Goten came from the tree line and punched him in the face. Then, Goten sent many small KI blasts. After Cypher was hit by the blasts, he looked around angrily for Goten. However, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Cypher still hadn't caught wind of Goten's plan. Goten happened to make some hidden ditches in the ground to hide in after his sneak attacks. Now, he had to make his way to the third trap. The Cell games had just begun. The second trap was set up by Trunks. Cypher had just approached the second trap, when he spotted Goten. Angered by what happened at the first trap, he sent a very powerful blast towards him.

Cypher noticed that something was up when Goten didn't even attempt to dodge or counter the attack. After the blast hit, Goten just stood there unfazed. Then, Cypher realized what was going on; it was just a stalling technique. He noticed a projector and a voice recorder. He was curious as to if the voice recorder had anything on it or not. As he got closer, he realized it was also a video recorder. When he turned it on, a message left by Trunks began to play. The message was as follows: "Cypher, if you're watching this, you've fallen for this little trap. I may not have ever seen you, but I know that you're worse than the androids. Somehow, Goten will defeat you." Cypher just laughed and took back to the air and the lead of his minions. Goku was now just finishing his battle against Cell. If there weren't any traps, Cypher would've already collected Goku's DNA.

When Cypher approached the third location, he saw the real Goten just standing in a field. "Are you done playing your little games?" asked Cypher, "It's not going to stop me from collecting Goku's DNA." Cypher didn't know how far the Cell games had actually happened. Goten however, knew that the Cell JRs were about to attack. "No more stalling, it's just you and me," stated Goten. "So, you're ready for your death? Good, now I can have some fun," Cypher replied. He created an energy suppression area. It was just in time for Goten to power up to Super Saiyan 2 so Cypher wouldn't sense the Cell JRs. Cypher mad the first move as he sent an energy attack at Goten. Goten dodged and countered with his own blast. Cypher easily hit it several miles with his arm. It caused a massive explosion in the distance. Goten came behind Cypher with a punch, but he managed to move out the way.

Cypher kicked Goten and sent him into the ground. Goten got back up, but as soon as he did, Cypher started to pound him again. Goten couldn't keep up with Cypher's speed. Cypher stopped his attack, when he sensed Cell's power drop greatly. "The Cell games couldn't have progressed that far already," said a very stunned Cypher, "Cell shouldn't have been put back in his Semi-Perfect form already." "It's not like my dad has used Instant Transmission on Cell yet," Goten began, "I don't see why you're so angry." "You fool," started Cypher, "The only way to get Goku's DNA now, would be to mess up the Cell games. However, if I do, Cell will blow up the Earth and I can't breathe in space." "You have lost Cypher," Goten said with a sense of relief. "I haven't lost yet," Cypher replied, "unless your too afraid, then use your time machine to go to the 21st Budokai and enter." Cypher turned to Garcot and began talking to him.

"Garcot, give the kid a good beating, but don't kill him," Cypher ordered. Cypher and Felcia disappeared into the past. "Now you have me too deal with," Garcot stated with overconfidence. "You're not going to win, might as well give up now," Goten replied. Garcot didn't believe this and proceeded to attack Goten. However, Goten easily dodged every attack Garcot threw his way. Garcot withdrew his attack. He took a deep breath and sent it at Goten sending him several miles. Garcot then came behind Goten and kicked him. They were no close to the Cell games. In the distance, was Gohan's and Cell's Kamehameha waves. Also, they were now outside of the energy suppression zone. Luckily, the Z fighters were distracted by the battle of Gohan and Cell. Goten and Garcot became locked in a close combat battle. For every hit Garcot got, Goten got six. Very quickly, Garcot was weakened.

Goten made his move to finish the battle. He began punching Garcot in the gut many times. Then, he kicked him in the face. Garcot was now defeated. "I'm not going to kill you," Goten began, "My dad says everyone deserves a second chance." Garcot didn't cut his attacks. He shot a blast directly at Goten. Goten quickly returned with a Kamehameha wave. Then, Goten came behind Garcot and with a very large blast, Goten killed Garcot. Later that day, Goten met with Trunks for the last time. Goten told Trunks about what had happened and how he had to go even further back. Trunks offered to help, but Goten told him that his time machine was too small. They had just about finished their conversation, when they heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's out there?" asked Trunks. Then, Gohan came out of the bushes. He hadn't heard very much, but Goten had forgotten to bring his hat.

Gohan walked right up to Goten and was very confused. "Who are you," asked Gohan, "and why do you look like my father?" "My name is Goten," replied Goten, "I'm from the future and I'm your brother." "What!" Gohan said surprised. After he processed the information, he got curious and excited. "Why did you come back in time then?" Gohan asked. "An enemy that can time travel, went to this time and I was the only one who could go back," answered Goten. He was very surprised that Gohan was accepting it so well. "Did you beat him?" asked Gohan. "No," Goten began, "he escaped further back in time to the 21st Budokai." Gohan then realized something. "It was you that I saw in that street fight," stated Gohan. Goten nodded. Trunks suddenly had an idea. "Goten, how big is your time machine?" asked Trunks. "I'll just show you," Goten replied.

He grabbed the capsule and threw it. Trunks looked it over. "I have an idea," Trunks started, "Gohan, you should go with Goten." "Me?" Gohan questioned. It took some convincing, but eventually, Gohan agreed. They also decided that before they leave, Goten would train in the time chamber and learn to feel natural in Super Saiyan. When he came out, he mastered feeling natural in Super Saiyan. He had grown a few inches as well. Trunks had already gone back to his own time. Goten decided that since his hair had grown long, to get it cut back to normal length. They decided that they should both be in natural Super Saiyan the whole time, so they less likely seem familiar to their past friends and family. Then, they got in the time machine and went into the past.

**Author: This chapter has been edited several times, now it's not as rushed, see you later**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author: Hey fans, today Masuto isn't here, so we have a returning Guest, DarkFoxKit**

**DarkFoxKit: Masuto is taking a little break under the ocean... calling me crazy...**

**Author: So, what do you think of the story so far?**

**DarkFoxKit: Oh you know me; I'm a sucker for a good time travel fanfic, especially if kid Goten or pre-teen Gohan is involved**

**Author: Did you expect Gohan to enter into the story as a main character?**

**DarkFoxKit: Yes, because it says; Goten & Gohan. I figured he would come in sooner or later. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a certain demi-Saiyan *cough* Masuto *cough* to torture... I mean talk to about his little issues with me; you go on and do the disclaimer**

**Author: We don't have to do it yet, but ok. I don't own any part of Dragonball**

**DarkFoxKit: By the way, I think Goten and Gohan should form a brotherly bond during this time trip, I'm just sayin'**

They time machine landed in a field just outside of the town where the tournament is held. They stepped out to find it was getting dark. "The tournament entering will close soon, we better hurry, Goten," stated Gohan. "I don't sense Cypher anywhere," Goten began, "he must be suppressing his energy." Then suddenly, Cypher and Felcia came before them. "So," he started, "I see that you managed to overcome Garcot." "That's right, and I'm going to beat you too," Goten replied. "I see you brought Gohan with you, how amusing" Cypher said laughing, "Do you honestly think that will be enough to defeat me?" "Yes," answered Goten. "You better enter the tournament soon; we don't want you to be too late," Cypher stated, "I look forward to your defeat." With that, Cypher and Felcia took off into the night. "Let's go," Goten began, "but let's not fly." "Right," Gohan replied. As they were walking, Gohan had something bothering him.

"Goten, what's like?…" Gohan started. "What's what like Gohan?" asked Goten. "Well, you know," Gohan continued. "You mean growing up without dad being there?" Goten asked. Gohan nodded. Goten decided that it couldn't hurt to tell Gohan that he'd been revived. "It's not that bad," he began, "but dad isn't dead anymore." "So, then he decided to come back," Gohan replied, "Just one more thing, I'd like to see your full power." "Only if I can see what yours is now," stated Goten, "I know during the Cell games, yours was higher than mine before I went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." They both began to power up. First, they became Super Saiyan 2. Then, they kept powering up to their limits. In the end, their powers were almost equal. "I didn't expect our powers to be so close," Gohan started. "Me either," Goten agreed, "Well, we better hurry if we want to get signed in before they close."

Both of them dropped back down to Natural Super Saiyan. They got to the tournament just in time. "Registration will be closing in ten minutes, if you haven't registered, please do so now," announced someone with a megaphone. They approached the sign in desk. "Is this where we sign up for the tournament?" Goten asked. "Yes, but are you sure you want to register?" asked the registration guy. "Of course we do," answered Goten. "Ok then, I just need your names," stated the registration guy. "My name is umm… Takeo," Goten began, "and this is umm… Karuson." "Ok, you're all registered," the registration guy announced. They turned and almost ran into Kid Goku, who was staring at them. "Wow," Goku said in awe, "you two have really spiky hair." He continued to stare at them. Gohan and Goten didn't really want to be anywhere near Goku, much less talk to him. Krillin came up next to Goku.

"Goku, it's not polite to stare," he stated. Then, he turned to Gohan and Goten. "Sorry about my friend," Krillin began, "he doesn't have very good manners. My name is Krillin and this is Goku." Goten couldn't think of what to say, so instead, Gohan spoke up. "Good to meet you. My name is Karuson," he started, "and this is my younger brother…" he paused for a minute, realizing that he shouldn't have said that, but he decided to go with it. "…Takeo," Gohan finished. Goku was still staring at them. "Goku, stop that," Krillin stated. "I'm not trying too," Goku began, "It's just that, it's like I know them. They seem similar to me." "Are you crazy?" Krillin asked, "They have blonde hair and you have black." Both Goten and Gohan were glad that Krillin was there. Then, Master Roshi walked up. "Goku, Krillin, it's time to go to our hotel," Roshi stated. "Ok, Master," Goku started, "bye Takeo, bye Karuson."

The waved good bye as Goku, Krillin, and Roshi got in to a taxi and left. Goten and Gohan also decided to take a taxi so that they could blend in better. "Where to?" asked the cab driver. "The nearest hotel," answered Gohan. "You have money to pay for this, right?" the driver asked. Goten pulled out the wad of money grabbed 50,000 Zeni and gave it to the guy. "Keep the change," Goten replied. They were heading to the hotel, when Goten's stomach began to growl. "Gohan, we should get something to eat before we go to the hotel," Goten stated hungrily. "We need to get a room in the hotel first," Gohan replied. Goten folded his arms, "humph, fine." Gohan inwardly chuckled. "He's so much like dad," Gohan thought to himself. They arrived at the hotel. It was a very tall building. The inside was that of an average hotel. They were lucky to get there when they did. The hotel was nearly fully booked for the tournament.

"Ok Goten," Gohan started, "we're all checked in, now we can go get some food." The restaurant was just down the street, so they could just walk and get there in good time without the use of their super speed. The line was out the door. In the end of the line, were Roshi, Goku, and Krillin. "Goten, maybe we should find another place to eat," Gohan whispered. It was too late; Goten was already in the line. Gohan decided that it doesn't really matter anyway. Goku took notice that Gohan and Goten were behind him. "It's you guys again," said Goku smiling. "Hey Goku," Goten replied. "So are you guys entering the tournament?" asked Goku. "Of course," Gohan started, "it's a great place to test our abilities." Krillin joined in on the conversation, "are you sure that can handle it? We were trained by the great Master Roshi. You wouldn't stand a chance against us."

Roshi turned around and whacked Krillin on the head with his cane. "Krillin, I've told you before, don't be arrogant at the tournament, it's very foolish," stated Roshi. "Yes master," Krillin apologized. They were so distracted with their conversation, that they didn't realize that they were already at the front of the line. After they got food, Gohan felt a little embarrassed to eat fast, knowing that his past father was just a few tables away. Goten however, didn't seem to care, for he was eating as fast as he normally did. Gohan started eating slow, but couldn't stay at the pace for long. Very quickly, his pace increased to as much as Goten's and Goku's. When they finished, the entire restaurant was staring at the three of them. Gohan's face turned red. He was extremely embarrassed. "Goten, let's go now," Gohan whispered. "Ok," Goten replied.

**Author: I wanted this chapter to be longer, but it was meant for story building, not story progression**

**Masuto: I'm finally back and I've been thinking**

**Author: Thinking about what**

**Masuto: Well, I'd like to resolve the conflict between DarkFoxKit and me**

**Author: That's all up to DarkFoxKit, see you next time fans **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author: After finding some much needed inspiration, I'm finally back to continue the story**

**Masuto: Good thing too, I have nothing to do until you continue my stories**

**Author: You'll get your chance, but I have a lot more of this story left**

**Masuto: I don't know why you can't just hurry it up and finish**

**Author: If I did, I wouldn't get very many reviews and I love reviews**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own any part of Dragonball**

Unlike normal, Cypher didn't contact Goten in his sleep. Goten was confused that Cypher decided not to make contact. For some reason, however it didn't come as to him as much of a surprise. He woke up to find himself halfway off of his bed. He got up and rubbed his eyes. When Goten saw what time it was, he was in disbelief. Gohan was still sleeping, so Goten grabbed his pillow and threw it at him. "Gohan wake up," he began, "We woke up late, if we don't hurry, we'll miss breakfast." Gohan woke up and yawned. "What did you say Goten?" Gohan asked. "We're going to be late for the tournament," replied Goten frantically. Gohan jumped up, "Then we need to hurry." They rushed to get dressed before the tournament started. When they were finished, they had just five minutes to get to the tournament.

"Goten were going to have to use our full speed to make it on time, we'll have to find a place close to the tournament without any people around to stop at," Gohan stated. They both powered up raced towards the tournament hall, leaving only a wind trail behind them. They found some bushes with few people around to notice. Gohan and Goten managed to get to the tournament just in time. The tournament hall was as packed as a can of sardines. A guy came up to a microphone and began to speak, "Hello, hello testing 1…2… ok. Well, first we'd like to thank each one of you fighters for coming all this way to the tournament, because of course if you didn't come, there wouldn't be much of a show to watch. If anyone here is of the counting nature, you may have noticed that there are 140 fighters (137 in the series, but we have a few extras)."

He continued to talk, but Goten and Gohan stopped listening. Instead, they began to look for any sign of Cypher. They could not see him anywhere. Goten then noticed Felcia in the corner of the room. "Gohan, Cypher's not here, over there is Felcia," Goten started, "Cypher must be waiting to attack until he gets dad's DNA." "We better just play it cool and avoid Felcia," Gohan responded, "besides we need to get our numbers now." Gohan went one way and Goten went another without realizing it. Gohan drew the number 8, putting him in the first half of block one, while Goten drew number 139 putting him in the second half of block 4. When Goten realized that he was no longer with Gohan, he decided to wander until he found him. As he was wandering, he noticed Goku getting ready to fight. He decided to stop looking for Gohan and watch his dad fight.

Goten walked up next to Krillin. "Hey Krillin," Goten began. "Oh, hi Takeo," replied Krillin. The match referee began to speak, "you have one minute to fight." "Heh, I just need one second to squish this pest between my thumb and forefinger," Goku's opponent started. "Begin," stated the ref." They both came at each other. However, Goku accidently ran right underneath his opponent. The opponent was in shock, "I really did crush him." "No, I'm ok," replied Goku as he tapped on his opponent's leg. That simple tap caused his opponent to stumble and fall out of the ring. "Number 70 advances," announced the ref. Viewers were commenting on the fight. As Goku was walking out of the ring, he was staring at his finger. "Wow," Krillin began, "it sure was lucky how he fell out of the ring like that." "Not really," Goku replied. "What do you mean?" asked Krillin.

"Krillin, I don't think we should use our full strength, at least not yet," Goku stated. (Ok, I'm not finishing the rest of the conversation). Then Goku noticed Goten. "Hey Takeo," Goku began, "what number did you get?" "I got 139, putting me in the second half of block 4," answered Goten. They were interrupted by a couple of people in yellow, a fat one, and a tall one. "What do we have here?" started the fat one of the two, "it's our old punching bag." Krillin was obviously scared of these guys. "Hello," Krillin managed to get out. The tall skinny one began to speak, "It's been a long time since I've seen you Krillin. When you ran crying out of the Orin temple." Krillin let out a nervous laugh. Goten had enough of watching this. "You have no right to treat him that way," stated Goten firmly. "Who are you to tell us what we can and can't do?" asked the fat one. The skinny one attempted to punch Goten, but Goten easily managed dodge it.

"Your faster than I thought, but I still bet you'll lose your first match," began the skinny one. He turned back to Krillin. "Oh look, Krillin is number 93, your opponent is me," stated the skinny one. Krillin was in a panic. The guys in yellow walked away laughing. "You shouldn't let them talk to you that way," Goten stated. "Can I have numbers 139 and 140 in the ring," announced the ref at block 4. "That's my number," stated Goten. He got in the ring ready to fight. "Begin," stated the ref. Goten charged at his opponent and jumped over them. While he was in the air, he did a flip and kicked them in the back of head. That caused them to fall over. They were out cold, Goten had won. Goku and Krillin were there to greet him when he got out of the ring. "That was awesome Takeo," Goku stated, "you're so fast, I almost didn't see it." "That fight was really fun," replied Goten.

Goten's face turned serious when he saw Felcia take to the ring. She easily decimated her opponent. Being as naïve as he is, Goku didn't even notice how serious Goten's expression was. However, Krillin definitely noticed. "Who is that Takeo?" he asked, "you seem to have a grudge against them." "Oh, it's nothing," answered Goten. "Hey Takeo," Goku began, "isn't that your brother Karuson getting ready to fight?" As it happens, it was Gohan getting ready to fight. He won his fight by punching his opponent in the gut. The preliminaries continued and soon it was the final round. It was Gohan's turn to fight. His opponent was Monster Beast Giran. "You're my opponent?" asked Giran. "I expected a fighter, but all I got was a pipsqueak." "I'll show you what I can really do," replied Gohan. Giran and Gohan charged at each other. Gohan decided to take the defense instead. Try as he might, Giran couldn't get a single hit.

"Looks like I'm going to need my secret weapon," he began, "take this, Merry-go-round gum!" The pink substance wrapped itself around Gohan. At first, Gohan pretended to struggle, but he quickly realized that time was running out so he decided to go ahead and just break it. Giran was in shock so much, the he just gave up right then and there. The last round of the preliminaries continued. Felcia easily beat her opponent. Also continuing to the finals was Goku, Krillin, Jackie Chun, Yamcha, and Nam. Now, it was the final round of the preliminaries, Goten vs. Bacterian. "You smell awful," Goten began. He wanted to end this battle as fast as he could. He took a deep breath, and then ran at Bacterian as fast as he could. He kicked him in the gut sending him out of the ring. He easily won the fight. The preliminaries were now over.

**Masuto: Now we can see the real tournament, the author promises it to be a good one**

**Author: It will be as good as I can get it, I can see it clearly in my head; let's hope you guys will too**

**Masuto: We better be able too, I'm looking forward to a good story **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author: Chapter twelve has finally arrived**

**Masuto: It's about time we've been waiting forever**

**Author: You know as well as everyone else that it hasn't been forever, not even close**

**Masuto: I know that, it's just I want you to get back to my stories**

**Author: Yeah, we've heard about a billion times**

**Masuto: I need to do some fighting or I'll be bored out of my mind**

**Author: After this story, we'll go back to the X chronicles**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own any part of Dragonball**

The preliminaries had ended and now they had a brief intermission before the real tournament. Goku decided to introduce "Takeo" and "Karuson" to his friends. He managed to find them amongst the crowd. "Hey Guys," Goku started. "Hey Goku," Bulma replied, "We were cheering the entire time." Bulma noticed Goten and Gohan. "Who are these two?" she asked. "This is Karuson and this is Takeo, they made two the finals too," Goku answered, "Takeo, Karuson, this is Bulma, Puar, and Oolong." "Nice to meet you," both Gohan and Goten stated at the same time. "Will all the tournament finalists please come to the main hall immediately, thank you," announced an announcer. "Well, you boys better run along then," Bulma began. "Yeah, guess so," Goku replied. The four of them jumped over the wall and headed for the main tournament hall.

They waited while the rest of fighters began to enter. The pervert Jackie Chun (Roshi) scouted out the only female fighter, Felcia. "So you're in the finals too?" he began, "I hope they put us in the same fight." Felcia knew what Roshi was trying to do. "Stick to your own species, human," she retorted. Roshi took the hint. However, he noticed something different than just a normal rejection. Felcia's tone seemed different than what he was used to. Roshi decided to just shrug it off and forget about it. "Can I have you attention, I need everyone up front," stated the generic announcer guy (we'll just call him "The Commenter"), "you'll be drawing numbers to determine your placement. First up is Nam." "It's Nam (stressing the "a")," Nam corrected. He drew his number, "a six." Goku was next and drew a one. Yamcha drew a four, Goten drew a five, and Krillin drew an eight.

"Next is umm…" The Commenter had troubles, "Kurosin. Which one of you is Kurosin?" No one replied. "Come on," The Commenter continued, "I know one of you is Kurosin." Yamcha read what it said. "That says Karuson," Yamcha corrected. The Commenter was embarrassed, "Oh, right how silly of me. Is there anyone here named Karuson?" "That's me," answered Gohan. Gohan drew number seven, Roshi drew a two, and Felcia drew a three. "When do we get lunch?" asked Goku. "Yeah, when do we get to eat?" asked Goten. "I'm sure we can whip something up," replied The Commenter. With both Goku and Goten eating, the cooks couldn't keep up. "Now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the twenty first world martial arts tournament," announced The Commenter, "Here are the big match ups: In the first round, we have Goku VS Jackie Chun; next we have Felcia VS Yamcha; Then Takeo VS Nam; Lastly, Karuson VS Krillin. The first match is about to begin. Will the contestants please come down."

Goku and Roshi took their sides of the ring. "Let the match begin!" shouted The Commenter. They both came at each other. Roshi began to rapidly punch Goku. "Jackie has taken the early offensive, going for the quick win," commented The Commenter. Roshi forced Goku to keep backing up. Until, he was at the edge of the ring. "Jackie Chun is just one punch away from winning the match," stated The Commenter. "He's going to lose already!" Krillin stated. Goten and Gohan were really surprised. From the stories they were told, this was a long battle filled with surprises. Roshi made the final punch. However, just before it hit, Goku managed to dodge. "Goku has managed to avoid defeat by using his… tail?" started The Commenter. "My tail grew back!" shouted an ever excited Goku, "Now to test it out." He sent a kick into the wall. "With a little work, this tail can be better than the first one," Goku stated.

"Can we just continue our match?" demanded Roshi. "Ok Mr. Chun," replied Goku, "I think I'll use the Kamehameha wave next." "You can't do a Kamehameha wave," Roshi began, it's far too advanced for you." "Yes I can," Goku stated, "I'll prove it." Roshi took the stance for the wave. "Are you so sure of your wave that you'll use it against me, the man who invented it?" Roshi asked. "You invented it?" asked a very confused Goku, "I thought Master Roshi was the one who invented the Kamehameha wave." "How silly of me," Roshi started, "Of course he did it first, my waves are just different. First, I balance; then, I stretch; next, I focus my body with some mild aerobics. See, like I said, different." They both began to power up for the wave. "Ka Me Ha Me Ha!" They both yelled. The blasts hit each other in the middle, creating a bulge. Everyone was in awe, except for Gohan and Goten.

The blasts exploded, sending both Goku and Roshi backwards. Goku had proven that he could use the wave. Next Roshi used a successful double after image. Goku countered with the same move. Only though, his was a triple after image instead. The next attack Roshi decided to use was drunken boxing. Not anyone could tell what he was doing, even Goten and Gohan couldn't tell what was going on. A little help from Yamcha enlightened everyone to this madness. Goku attempted to counter, but it failed. So, he decided to create his own technique. He called it The Crazy Monkey. He easily decimated Roshi with that move. Roshi was losing, so he decided to use hypnosis. It was working, on more than just Goku. Goten started to be affected by this technique as well. Luckily, Gohan noticed and managed to snap him out of it. The technique did its job, Goku was sent into a sleep.

With a little help from Bulma, Goku managed to recover from the hypnosis. The fight continued, until several hours had passed. Roshi was desperate, so he decided to use his ultimate move. A last ditch effort when nothing else works. He concentrated his energy into his hands. It was very straining to pull off. After a few seconds of concentration, electricity formed in his hands. "Lightning Flash Surprise Attack," yelled Roshi as he sent the attack at Goku. Goku could barely handle the energy, but he refused to surrender. Eventually, however he was convinced that he needed to give up. Just as he was about to give up, he got a look at the full moon, transforming him into a great ape. Goku began to destroy the tournament hall. The crowd ran in fear. Yamcha decided to cut off Goku's tail. However, just before he was about to, Roshi powered up a full power Kamehameha wave and launched it.

Everyone thought that Goku was dead. However, it was revealed that the target was the moon, not Goku. The battle continued. Quickly after, they had to stop again. Goku needed some new clothes, so Krillin gave Goku his. The battle resumed once again. It came down to just pure martial arts. Then, after a final kick, Roshi had beaten Goku and secured his advancement to the semi-finals. After a tough battle, Roshi decided to treat everyone to dinner, including Goten and Gohan. It probably wasn't the best idea, because now he was stuck with a huge bill. Luckily, Goten noticed and decided to pay the bill for Roshi.

**Author: Ok, now we can get the matches you've been waiting for**

**Masuto: Good, this is just a repeat of the series**

**Author: Not all of it, in the series Goku's tail came back in his battle against Giran**

**Masuto: True, I just hope the next battles are more interesting**

**Author: See you next time fans**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author: Chapter 13, let's hope that I can make the battles interesting**

**Masuto: You better, battles are supposed to be epic**

**Author: Not all battles are supposed to be epic, only the important ones**

**Masuto: Still, it makes stories interesting and less boring**

**Author: I think a varied sentence structure and an interesting word choice makes a story come to life**

**Masuto: That wouldn't be you**

**Author: What did you say? *attacks Masuto***

***Please standby sign appears***

**Masuto: *Has author in a head lock* The author doesn't own any part of Dragonball**

The next day the tournament hall was undergoing some major repairs, although a lot of the damage had already been cleaned up. The next battle of the tournament was just about to start. Yamcha was on one side of the ring, Felcia on the other. "Let the match begin!" shouted The Commenter. Yamcha took a defensive stance, whereas Felcia just stood there knowing all too well that she had already won. "You're not even going to put your guard up?" asked Yamcha. "I don't need to guard myself from weaklings like you," Felcia replied. Yamcha chuckled, "You don't know how powerful I really am," Yamcha began. Felcia just ignored him. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you," continued Yamcha. He then lunged at Felcia with his fists ready. Every thrust Yamcha made fell short of hitting Felcia. "All your attacks succeed in doing is generating a draft," Felcia mocked.

Yamcha withdrew his raid and he fled to the other part of the ring. "Despite his best efforts, it seems none of Yamcha's attacks are succeeding," announced The Commenter. "You won't be able to dodge my next attack," started Yamcha. He took the stance for his best move. "Wolf Fang Fist!" he proclaimed. Yamcha advanced quickly as it seemed he was tuning into a wolf. He struck with all the power he could manage. To Felcia, this was nothing. Felcia sent out a punch at tremendous velocity. Her punch was a bullet hitting sandpaper. The momentum almost propelled Yamcha out of the ring. He managed to scrape by and redirect himself towards Felcia with a kick. Not anticipating a recovery by Yamcha, Felcia could not dodge in time and Yamcha made contact. Unluckily for Yamcha, Felcia was almost unfazed by the blow. Now, Yamcha was exhaling rapidly and heavily.

"After taking what appeared to be a major blow to the face, Felcia seems un-injured," reported The Commenter. The already bleak odds became even more unfavorable for Yamcha. Goku was surprised by this. "Yamcha's really having trouble," Goku commented. "Yes," Roshi/Jackie Chun asserted, "Felcia seems unnaturally strong." "Even stronger than you?" asked Krillin. Roshi didn't reply. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the battle, with a look of intense seriousness. He wasn't so much interested in the match as he was in Felcia. He noticed something off about her, but he couldn't tell what it was. Roshi decided to keep observing Felcia, until he could figure out what it was that made her seem off. "How?" Yamcha started as he was getting nervous to as if he would win or not, "How did you not take any damage?" Felcia smirked. "You really want to know?" Felcia inquired.

"Yes," Yamcha responded. "It's obvious, you're attacks are weak and I'm much stronger," Felcia responded in a mocking tone, "You might as well give up now." Yamcha had grown extremely desperate. He called forth his remaining energy and converted it into an energy blast. The radiant light was intense. Felcia didn't even give an effort to dodge the strike. Instead, she gave a smirk just before she was hit. After the energy dissipated, Felcia didn't even have a scratch. Yamcha was shocked. So shocked in fact, he just stood there, speechless and motionless. After just a few short seconds, which felt like an eternity Yamcha, the exhaustion caught up to him and he collapsed from it. The Commenter, who had just recovered from the light of Yamcha's blast, was surprised to him collapse. "It seems that in an attempt to defeat Felcia, Yamcha used up the rest of his energy," proclaimed The Commenter, "1…2…3…10, Felcia is the winner and will be moving on to the semi-finals."

Felcia walked to Yamcha. Even though she was supposed to be evil, Felcia helped Yamcha up. "That was a good try human," Felcia began as she was helping Yamcha get up. "I guess I need more training," Yamcha replied, "You're much stronger than I am." "With enough training, you might become as strong as I am," encouraged Felcia. Goten and Gohan were surprised by the way Felcia was acting. Roshi, who had been observing Felcia, was also shocked by this revelation. "Why is she acting this?" Goten thought to himself, "Is this an act for us to put our guard down? Or is she showing her true personality now that she's away from Cypher?" A dozen questions were running through his mind. However, his train of thought was interrupted when Goku got too close for comfort. This caused Goten to jump. Goku laughed his childish laugh. "Goku, what was that for?" demanded Goten.

"Sorry Takeo," Goku started, "but they called your name for you match, and you didn't look like you heard." "They did?" Goten began, "I didn't even hear them." Goten quickly took to his side of the ring and prepared for his fight against Nam. "Are you ready for the third match of The World Martial Arts Tournament?" The Commenter asked the crowd. The people in the crowd responded with a loud cheer. "Let the match begin," continued The Commenter. The gong was hit and the match had begun. Goten decided to hold back and let the match go on for a while. Goten at first had underestimated Nam. As Nam began striking like a bee, Goten was almost unable to dodge with how much suppressed his energy. He quickly realized his mistake and recovered from it by powering up. He launched a punch into Nam's face. Nam jumped back and got ready for a counter. Nam leapt into the air preparing for the aerial attack.

"Amazing, Nam has jumped high into the air," announced The Commenter. Nam took the form for his attack and began his decent. Goten decided to let Nam's attack hit him. After the counting began, Goten waited until it reached seven before getting back up. Nam attempted to launch his attack once again as he jumped into the air. "Nam has leapt into the air once again, this time even higher than the last," The Commenter announced. However, just as he was about to descend once again, he realized Goten was just above him. "Takeo has also taken to the skies and now he's just above Nam with the perfect chance to defeat him," proclaimed The Commenter. With a simple chop, Goten sent Nam crashing towards the ground. Nam did not land in the ring; instead he landed just outside of it. Goten had won the battle. After a very short intermission, it was now the final match of the quarter-finals: Gohan VS Krillin.

Krillin became lightning as he came to attack Gohan. Gohan let the blows hit him. He took one to the gut, two to the face, and one to the shin. The tremendous force was nothing to Gohan, but he did a good job of making it seem like it. "It seems that Karuson can't dodge any of Krillin's attacks," stated The Commenter. Gohan decided that the skirmish needed to come to a close. With but a single kick, Gohan had ended the match. "After seeming to dominate the battle, Krillin has lost the match," The Commenter reported.

**Semi-Finals Line-up: Match 1: Jackie Chun VS Felcia Match 2: Goten VS Gohan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author: Never challenge a Half-Saiyan to battle, you'll lose big time**

**Masuto: You of all people should have known that**

**Author: Why is that?**

**Masuto: Your power level is 5; mine was 1100 when I left Earth, I'm 220 times a strong as you are**

**Author: You could at least let me win once in a while**

**Masuto: No way, fights are won by severe training, not others giving a free victory**

**Author: Your heart is too pure; I should've made you more like your father**

**Masuto: I'm glad you didn't, I don't want to exterminate others**

**Author: I don't own Dragonball, I'm not worthy enough**

The quarter finals had ended and now it was a ninety minute intermission before the semifinals were to begin. Bulma, Puar, and Oolong were at an eating table waiting for Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, Gohan, and Goten. Eventually, everyone gathered. They sat around the table ordered some lunch and began to eat. "So Takeo and Karuson, you're brothers right?" asked Bulma. "Yep," Gohan replied. "So how do you feel about having to go up against each other?" Bulma inquired. "That's right," Krillin added, "you two have to go against each other in the second match." Goten swallowed his food. "I guess we really haven't thought about it," Goten answered, "I'm sure it will be fun." "You know," Bulma began, "you guys look kind of like Goku. You do have different hair and eye colors, but other than that, you don't look much different."

Both Gohan and Goten were starting to feel uncomfortable, especially since everyone was staring at them. "Must just be a coincidence," Gohan spoke up. "Must be," everyone else agreed. "The next match will be beginning shortly, if you are one of the four remaining competitors, please report to the tournament hall," a speaker announced. "We better get going," Goten stated. Shortly after, Felcia and Jackie Chun were in the ring ready for their match. "The winner of this match will be going on to the Finals," The Commenter proclaimed, "based on what we've seen these fighters do, this should be a very exciting match-up." The drums began to roll, then the gong was hit and the match began. Roshi took a fighting stance, but did not begin an attack. Instead, he spoke to Felcia. "For quite a while now, I've noticed something off about you," Roshi began, "I'm still not for sure but I think I have an idea."

"You think so?" Felcia asked. "I feel deep conflict inside of you," Roshi continued, "You're planning to do something that you know isn't right. Tell me, what is it?" "I have nothing to share with you, old man!" Felcia yelled as she lunged at Roshi. She punched Roshi in the gut, hard. Roshi was sent out of the ring. The crowd was silent. "It seems that after a single attack, Felcia has defeated Jackie Chun and has advanced to the finals," reported The Commenter. The battle was over and a very short intermission had begun. Bulma, Puar, and Oolong decided to wish Goten and Gohan luck. They were in the middle of talking when Felcia walked up. Jackie Chun was the one who walked up to Felcia. "Are you going to tell us what you are planning to do that you know you shouldn't?" Chun asked. "You really want know?" Felcia started. Chun nodded.

"Fine," Felcia continued, "but you should know that I'm not conflicted about it. First, I came from the future to kill the ones you know as Karuson and Takeo, who are also from the future." "Yeah right, time travel?" Yamcha stated in disbelief. "Shut up human," Felcia snapped, "After they are disposed of, we can complete our mission here, and then we can destroy the Future." "Who's we?" asked Jackie Chun. However, Felcia did not respond. Instead, she just walked off. All eyes were on Goten and Gohan. After an awkward moment of silence, Bulma spoke up. "Is this true?" Bulma asked, "Are you two really from the future?" "Yes we are," Gohan replied, "sorry about the deception." "So you really are from the future," stated Bulma, "So then Karuson and Takeo aren't you're real names." Both Goten and Gohan nodded. "I bet you're not even brothers," Yamcha added.

"No, we really are brothers" Goten replied. "What's it like your time?" Goku asked. "Well, were not from the same time," Goten blurted without thinking. The conversation was interrupted by The Commenter. "The last round of the semi-finals is about to begin, fighters please enter the ring," The Commenter announced. Gohan and Goten took their places in the ring. The drums began to roll and the gong was hit. They launched at each other with an incredible speed. No one could see them move. They traded blows with each other at a pace. No one could tell what was going on. Then, they were seen once again. The speed fight came to a short end. Their arms were against each other. They both jumped back. Goten powered up a Kamehameha wave. "KaMeHaMeHa!" he yelled as his blast screamed its way towards Gohan. Gohan quickly countered with an unnamed energy blast.

The two energy attacks caused an explosion. They went into a speed fight once again. This time however, they took it into the skies. Fists and energy attacks were flying as they both transformed into Super Saiyan 2. The battle grew more intense. It continued for an hour and now they were both tired. Deciding to end it quickly, they charged at each other put all the power they had into their fists. They made contact into each other's face. The momentum sent both of them flying out of the ring. Gohan landed outside just before Goten. The finals would be Felcia VS Goten. A short intermission, It was time for the final brawl. The clouds had grown dark and stormy. Each were on opposing sides of the ring. The drums rolled and the gong was hit. They lunged towards each other and the match had begun.

**Author: This was a shorter chapter, but the next shouldn't be **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author: We now have made it to chapter 15**

**Masuto: When can you get back to my stories?**

**Author: Hey, I'm itching to get back to them myself, but I need to finish this story first**

**Masuto: So about how many chapters do you think are left?**

**Author: I expect this story to have between 16 and 18 chapters**

**Masuto: So about 1 to 3 chapters to go after this one**

**Author: That's right; this story is almost ready to come to a close**

**Masuto: The Author doesn't own any part of Dragonball**

Felcia was the first one to attack. Goten managed to dodge the first two punches, but he did not manage to avoid Felcia's kick. His feet skidded across the ring. Goten managed to rebound and lunge himself towards Felcia. Now it was his turn to go on offense. He managed to get a few hits before Felcia started to return the blows. Goten was being quickly overwhelmed by Felcia. He retreated out of the close battle and began to power up. First he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 then he continued powering up. In his fight with Gohan, neither of them powered to up to their maximum. So now that he was powering up to maximum, the entire crowd was in awe. Not only because Goten's energy aura was expanding outward farther than before, but also because the massive amount of energy was causing earthquake like forces. Finally, Goten reached his full power. His energy field retreated back to its normal size.

He attacked Felcia once again. This time however, Goten pummeled Felcia. Now it was Felcia's turn to power up and reveal her true power. Her powering up was done at a much quicker pace. The battle began once again. They exchanged blows so fast that only Gohan was able to see anything. The skirmish seemed to be equal. Neither opponent was gaining ground over the other. Goten had been thinking about what Roshi had said to Felcia, about her being conflicted. Now, Goten was determined to find out if there was any truth to it or not. "Felcia, tell me, why are you working with Cypher?" Goten asked as the fight continued. The battle was now taking place up in the skies. Felcia postponed her attack and backed up a bit. "You want the truth?" Felcia began, "Many years ago my race, a peaceful one was attacked and exterminated by Saiyans. I was the only survivor. Since then, I've focused my entire life to getting revenge."

"If your race was peaceful, why are you doing this?" inquired Goten, "I'm sorry your entire race was nearly destroyed, but you should try to move on, not plot your revenge." "What do you know? You're just a naïve brat," Felcia retorted, "Cypher was the one who taught me to focus my hate for the Saiyans. Even if I decided to listen to you, I'm already too far in, Cypher would just kill me. It's too late for me now." "It's never too late to change, Cypher can be defeated, I just know it," Goten replied, "Your race was peaceful, do you think they'd want to see you killing?" That did it, Goten managed to convince Felcia to stop listening to Cypher. Felcia began to land and shortly after, Goten did as well. "I'm not going to kill you," Felcia began. "but I will win this match." "We'll see about that," Goten stated. Once again, the match continued.

It was a spectacular thing to watch. The speed of their attacks were incredible. First Felcia would do some damage, then Goten would return with attacks just as strong. Suddenly, rain began to pour. Very quickly, the rain became extremely heavy. They couldn't stop the battle due to how far it had already progressed. Both opponents had been weakened greatly. Goten could no longer hold Super Saiyan 2, so he had to power down to Super Saiyan. It didn't matter much though, considering Felcia was severely weakened as well. Goten knew that he needed to end the battle quickly, for he would not be able to hold Super Saiyan for much longer and he could not let that happen. He focused all his energy into one final push. Felcia didn't expect Goten to focus his energy and because of that could not prevent the onslaught. Felcia was slammed into the ring.

After ten seconds had passed, Felcia did not get up. Goten had won the battle as the storm raged on. Gohan came out to congratulate Goten, but the celebration did not last long. They could sense Cypher was close, very close. They headed towards Cypher as fast as they could. However, when they got there, Cypher had Goku hostage. "Let him go Cypher," Gohan began. "Oh, I'll let him go after I collect his DNA," Cypher retorted. Cypher collect Goku's DNA in an instant, then he threw Goku to the side. Goku was left unconscious, but he would recover. Cypher started to change. He became less bulky, increasing his speed. His power shot through the roof. His metal claws disappeared and his yellow eyes became a blood red. Gohan attempted to stop Cypher, but he was defeated in one hit. Goten knew that he was too weakened to fight, so he just stood there motionless.

"What's the matter?" Cypher began, "Is my power too much for you? If you think you can take me, head back to the present. I'll be waiting." Cypher turned to Felcia, "As for you, how dare you turn against me. I'll deal with you soon enough." Cypher used his time travel ability and disappeared. "Now what do we do?" Goten asked aloud. "It's not over yet," Felcia started, "I have a technique that not even Cypher knows about. Now, both of you come over here." Goten and Gohan listened. Felcia used the secret technique. It was not a battle technique; instead it was a power increasing technique. It caused both of their powers to increase greatly. "I must go now," Felcia continued, "I must take the path to redemption and you two need to stop Cypher." Felcia used the time travel technique and disappeared into the Future. As soon as they got outside, Goten threw the time machine capsule. They piled inside and went back to the present.

They arrived shortly after Cypher did. Cypher smirked when he saw them. "So, you took my invitation, good," Cypher mocked. Goten had no time to explain to his friends and family why he had brought Gohan from the past with him. Instead, the two of them had to test out their new strength against Cypher and hope it's enough. As they began to power up, everyone was stunned at their power. They began to transform into a new Super Saiyan. They literally bypassed Super Saiyan 3. Their eyes became a dark blue, their hair, eyebrows, and energy auras became white. The rage created by the Super Saiyan transformation dissipated. Other than that, this new formed seemed identical to Super Saiyan 2. Both of them had reached Pure Super Saiyan, but would it be enough to defeat Cypher?

**Author: Tell me what you guys think about Pure Super Saiyan in the commentary, or via private message**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author:** **I've been stalling on this chapter for quite some time**

**Masuto: Next time it's the final battle, don't stall**

**Author: Hey, I was looking for a beta reader**

**Masuto: I heard that you looked all day yesterday**

**Author: You could've helped me look**

**Masuto: I'm not helping until you continue "The X Chronicles"**

**Author: How many times do I have to tell you, I need to finish this story first**

**Masuto: The Author doesn't own any part of Dragon Ball**

**Author: One more thing, we will refer Past Gohan as Gohan and Present Gohan as Present Gohan**

"Interesting, a new Super Saiyan form," Cypher began, "What do you call it? Super Saiyan 4." "You could call it that," Goten replied, "but it should be called Pure Super Saiyan." I don't know how you gained this new form, but call what you want, it won't save you from me," Cypher stated. Vegeta, who was on the sidelines believed that he should be the one to defeat this enemy. So, he powered up to his max and made an assault. Cypher smirked and began to increase his power level. Vegeta sent two punches at Cypher, both of which missed. Then he launched a kick. However, just before it could make contact, Cypher punched Vegeta in the gut. The punch was lightning as it badly injured Vegeta. Cypher sent a punched which would be a fatal blow at Vegeta. However, just before it made contact, Goten managed to use his super speed to block Cypher's attack with his right hand and kick Cypher in the head with his left leg.

Cypher was sent shooting off, but he easily managed to recover. "You will pay for that," shouted an annoyed Cypher. A speed battle ensued. Goten and Gohan were decimating Cypher. They attack liked they were one. First they kicked Cypher in the face. Then, they punched him in the face. They both jumped backwards. Goten put his left arm back, Gohan put his right arm back. Each of them sent their energy in to one KI ball. The ball started at about the size of a ping pong ball. Its boundaries quickly however. First, it became the size of a baseball. Eventually, it became the size of a basketball, before it was launched at Cypher. Cypher managed to avoid a direct hit, but nicked the side of his gut. On the sidelines, the rest of the Z fighters were arriving. Yamcha went to Korin's tower first and brought a bag of Senzu beans. Even Tien and Chiaotzu showed up. "Is that Gohan from the past?" Yamcha asked surprised.

Present Gohan nodded, "We still don't know why. Goten seems like he could when this by himself." "I'm not so sure," Goku replied. "What do you mean?" Yamcha asked. "You really are a fool," Vegeta spoke up, "If you had even some sense, you would realize that Cypher hasn't lost much power at all." Vegeta was right. The battle seized for a second. "It seems that I have under estimated this Super Saiyan form," Cypher announced, "no matter, your both still no match for me." Cypher increased his power. His power now far exceeded Goten and Gohan's. Cypher sent a blast at the two of them. Then, while they were distracted, he got in close. First, he punched Goten in the gut. Next, Cypher kicked Gohan in the back of the head. The two of them both managed to recover. Gohan went to one side of Cypher, Goten went to the other.

Each of them sent a blast at Cypher. When the dust cleared, Cypher had taken no damage what so ever. Cypher countered by sending a KI blast at each of them. The blasts hit and dealt a great amount of damage. Both of them now had torn clothes. "I knew you would be no match for my full power," Cypher began." However, he stopped when he sensed Goten and Gohan's powers increase. "You can't win," Gohan stated, "Give up now." "I have not lost yet," Cypher retorted. "So your not at your full power?" Goten asked. "I am at my full power, but after I get DNA from one other person, I will become far stronger." "Who from?" Goten asked. "From you," Cypher answered. At that moment, Cypher flew as fast as he could towards Goten, before grabbing on to him. Goten managed to break Cypher's grip, but he was too late. Cypher began to grow in power. His power now far exceeded Goten and Gohan combined.

"Now you don't even have a chance of conquering me," Cypher proclaimed. "I have a new move to use against you," Goten stated. An orange energy ball appeared in his right hand. "Cell Splitter!" Goten shouted (No, it has nothing to do with Cell). The energy ball split in to two, then those split into four, and so forth. The energy balls surrounded Cypher, then they came inwards and hit Cypher. Cypher was only left with a few scratches. "Next time you use a move, master it first," Cypher started, "maybe you'll have a chance to beat me. Allow me to use a move that you might know of. Final Flash!" In an effort to counter, Goten and Gohan both powered up a Kamehameha wave and launched it back. Cypher's blast was easily pushing the Kamehameha wave back. The rest of the Z fighters came to help. Each using a different attack. The mixture of the blasts created a teal blast.

Cypher's attack was still much stronger. Goten and Gohan began to increase their powers and quickly the blast began to overpower Cypher's. The blast completely over powered Cypher's and killed him. After everyone had eaten a Senzu bean, Goten explained to everyone what had happened. Gohan used the time machine to return back to his time. Goten looked into the sky. He had learned so much for this experience. He couldn't help but wonder what the future had in store for him.

**Author: I'd like to thank every for all your views. I hope you enjoyed this story, until next time, see you later**


End file.
